A study of the natural history, pathogenesis, and treatment of experimental retinal detachment caused by retinal laceration complicated by intravitreous blood is proposed. The study will test a hypothetical model which involves and interplay of posterior vitreous detachment, pure traction retinal detachment, and rhegmatogenous retinal detachment. A reproducible experimental primate model of retinal laceration has been developed for these investigations. A rabbit model of posterior vitreous detachment will also be used in studies of vitreoretinal lesion, for reasons of econony. The models will be studied at various times after injury with ultrasonography and electroretinography. Extent of initial membrane formation and detachment will be carefully described by dissection microscopy and light and electron microscopy (TEM and SEM). Additional studies of vitreoretinal adhesion in rabbits and monkeys will identify the distribution of fibronectin and laminin at the vitreoretinal interface. Finally, the efficacy of vitrectomy, buckling procedures, and cryosurgery in controlling the adverse effects of retinal laceration will be evaluated in the model. These studies represent a logical extension of our past work on penetrating ocular injuries of the pars plana and corneoscleral junction, and may provide a rational basis for improved therapy of often catastrophic ocular injuries.